its_always_veggie_bone_lebowski_party_knucklesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wishbone
"You a homo?" Guts ]] Wishbone is not character in Yu Yu Hakusho: Diamond Is Unbreakable and doesnt apply to the series. He is not cool like sasuke but he is not a summon. Just reas Chapter Black. Barry B. Benson also went inside Wishbone's head to tell him that no one gave a shit about him. "Why are there mlp characters on the wiki?" FutureBlood N O BO D Y G I V E S A F L Y I N G F U C K A B O U T T H I S D O G G I E WIshbone hates many stuff like cory, king kais training with goku, kermits face, billys toy videos and himself because wishbone is an emo cunt like Zero. Wishbone usually uses the joke get laid but it makes him look like a fucking nerd who plays video game. This is a masterpiece for the ages. Even better then episode 5 of dragon ball super. Gokdari is the greatest anime protagonist in a North Korean cartoon I have seen. I love the Seinfeld references they make as well as the smash mouth soundtrack. The wonderful morals and one liners leave me out of oxygen which killed me almost instantly. I suggest everyone watch this masterpiece of animation. With this I suggest Mars of destruction, Doogal and Boku No Pingu. The music is definitely a plus with tracks like all star and Its the end of the world as we know it. |} its amazing as acerola and shrek. it helped my life a lot Statistics Anime Stats Days: 716.7 Mean Score: 7.98 Watching7 Completed28 On-Hold5 Dropped12 Plan to Watch77 Total Entries129 Rewatched2 Episodes79,845 wheres kuwabara Conversation Delete Zero91 Oct 10, 2016 2:01 PM wheres bobobo Conversation Delete Zero91 Oct 10, 2016 2:01 PM wheres joseph joestar Conversation Delete Zero91 Oct 10, 2016 2:00 PM wheres ben the looney sensui Full guidelines available here. • Don't steal anyone elses work, this review should be all in your own writing. • Don't include story summaries, users already have the synopsis written for them. • Be sure to tell us the reasons for WHY you liked or disliked this anime or manga. • Try your very best to not write any spoilers. • Don't comment on other reviews or reviewers, focus only on the anime or manga. • BBCode is disabled. Note: This area is only to be used for posting a review of the series after you have seen it. This is not a discussion area. type in something about trixie show less The Violin Girl is a monster seen in Legend Of The Crystal Coconut. She is in one of the rooms in Schwick's apartment complex that Courage enters to find the evil package (containing a Dildo) that Schwick sent him to find. The first door contained King Ghidorah from Godzilla film series, the second one contained a shark from Shark Tale, but the third door contained what looks like a normal blonde girl with her back turned to Courage with a violin playing Shit music. But when she turns around, she reveals a huge scary face with flying hair and buggy bloodshot eyeballs. She later appears on Schwick's television, but with a normal girl's face. Her scene is widely considered as one of the scariest in the show, along with the trumpet ("HERE COMES YOGAY"), and a few others. | |4 | |Popee the Performer Edit - More |10 |TV |9 / 39 | | |5 | |Agigongryong Doolie (1988) Edit - More |- |TV |7 | | |6 | |Another Add - More |5 |TV |12 |boring as balls |- | colspan="8" | |} Category:Goodies Category:Http://its-always-veggie-bone-lebowski-party-knuckles.wikia.com/wiki/Nosferatu_Zodd Category:Cooler then Wishbone Category:One Piece: Steel Ball Run Category:Zeros anime list